What you are to me
by Petra Jade
Summary: When Rin brings Sesshomaru an old box from three years past, he remembers an interesting conversation he had with Kagome on her wedding day. InuKag implied REWRITTEN


Oky-day, here is the revised version of this story, and this time I think it'll be easier to read. Well, let's get on with it, shall we?

IKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIK

"My lord?" Rin questioned Sesshoumaru as she entered.

"Yes, Rin?" He asked, voice emotionless.

"I found something that I felt you'd like to see." She said quietly. The Lord of the Western Lands nodded to a chair near him. The 13-year-old girl quickly sat down. "What did you find, Rin?" Sesshoumaru questioned her as he sat on his throne.

"This." She said simply.

She handed him a wooden box. It wasn't very fancy, just a simple wooden box with blessings carved into the wood. A nice little wedding gift from a priestess. "This was from Kaede, was it not?" He asked none in particular. Rin, being herself, thought he had spoke to her. "Yes, my-lord. It was from Kaede." She answered.

He nodded as a ghost of a smile threatened to grace his face.

He remembered that day all to well. His brother's wedding. Inuyasha had finally claimed Kagome as his, and Sesshoumaru thought that it was about time. Carefully, the dog demon opened the box and lifted what was inside. A simply made necklace. It was made from course black leather. The pendant it sported was a dog mad from Mother-Of-Pearl. Sesshoumaru looked at it fondly and remembered were it came from.

IKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIK

This was the day, Inuyasha's wedding day!

Everyone in Keade's village was busing themselves with last minute preparations. After all, it was rather unusual that a demon, half or not, had a wedding. But they all knew, it was Kagome's idea, and Inuyasha would do anything to make her happy. So, the villagers wanted it to be perfect.

They had the children searching for hours for special flowers to put in Kagome's bouquet.

The young ladies were doing last minute touches on her dress, while the mothers and the old ones busied themselves with cooking.

The boys helped decorate with the mothers.

The husbands and old men were helping calm Inuyasha's tensed nerves. Even Miroku was having trouble calming him. "Calm yourself, Inuyasha. Today will be fine." He said while drinking some type of tea the women brought them. "Yeah, Inuyasha. Stop worrying so much!" Shippo piped in. "Shut up! You two aren't getting married. You have no idea what I'm going through." Inuyasha bit back. Miroku and Shippo nodded slowly, and went into silence.

Little did they know, Kagome was having the same thoughts.

IKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIK

"Kagome, please stop worrying. You'll do just fine!" Insisted Sango. "Aye, child. No need to worry." Kaede agreed. "That's not what I'm worried about. What if Kikyo comes and Inuyasha chooses her over me?" Kagome stressed. She wasn't even thinking clearly at this point.

Pre-wedding syndrome had claimed another poor victim.

"Don't be silly!" Sango yelped suddenly. "He mated you didn't he?" Kagome blushed at the memory when Kaede also put in words. "Aye, child. As ye have been told, Demons, and half-demons alike, mate for life. Inuyasha has made his choice, and he choose ye." She said gently. She had experience in this field. Many of the village girls acted this way on their wedding, so it was Kaede's job, as priestess, to both wed the two, and to calm the nerves of both the bride and groom.

Kagome nodded, but wasn't entirely calmed.

Then she turned to Kaede and Sango and said, "Would it be alright if I went for a walk? I won't go far, just the god-tree. Okay?" She asked. Kaede nodded. "Alright, but no further. I won't have a runaway bride today." She said. Kagome nodded and walked off, still in her wedding dress.

IKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIK

She finally made it to the god-tree and looked at it. She saw the well, and memories flooded her.

This was were she met her fiancé, were she became apart of this time zone, and were her life became bound to a half dog demon.

She smiled as she remembered how much they fought. She giggled at all the times he yelled at her for putting herself in danger. Then something unexpected came to mind.

When she was trapped by Mukotsu, the poisoner, it wasn't Inuyasha who had saved her.

Sesshoumaru did.

She still wondered to this very day, Why? Why had he done it? She looked at the god-tree harder, hoping to find the answers, somehow, written on the bark.

"You seem to be a bit deeper in thought then a bride should. Are you having second thoughts?" Came a cold voice from behind she knew all to well. "No, Sesshoumaru. I'm not. I'm just thinking about the past." She said without turning. "I see." He answered simply as he came up next to her and stood there. He waited for the real answer with an emotionless face and patience far beyond the reaches of most men, and demons.

She finally came forward. "I was thinking of the day you saved us from Mukotsu." She said and looked at him. "I did no such thing." He responded, looking at her with his dead eyes. "I told you why I was there." "Yes, you did. But I know it wasn't the truth. You didn't simply come to ask a question, or you would have brought Jaken along." She said. "No. He would have stayed behind to look after Rin." Sesshoumaru answered. "Maybe. But still, why were you really there?" She pursued the question, probing for answers.

Sesshoumaru looked hard at her eyes, before turning to sit on a rock nearby. He moved his eyes from her to the rock next to him and she went to sit, always wary of her dress.

"I was there because my brother was not and you were. It seemed odd to me." He said. "So, you were there to protect us." Kagome said. "No." The Demon Lord answered coldly. He looked towards the village and kept his cold eyes on it. Kagome sighed, she should have known better. She knew deep down, that he would never really answer her. She just hoped he would, seeing as how she was about to become his sister.

_O, well_. She thought. _Maybe I was being too hopeful. Well, I'd better be getting back. _She moved to get up and started to walk away.

She was almost out of the forest when a clawed hand grabbed her wrist. "I was there to save you, sister." Sesshoumaru said in her ear. Then he released her.

She looked back at him. "W-what did you call me?" She asked nervously. "I called you sister. That is what you are to me. A sister." He stated. "B-but, I wasn't mated to Inuyasha back then!" She said. "I know that. But whether or not you were, made little difference to me. I could tell Inuyasha loved you, and you loved him. A strange human emotion I may never understand. But it did not matter. You were my sister then, and you are more my sister now." He said, still emotionless.

Then he leaned very close to her and whispered in her ear, "And dog-demons are very protective of their sisters, Kagome. Never. Forget. That." Then he walked away. Leaving a very confused Kagome behind.

IKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIK

Rin looked at her Lord for a while. He seemed deep in thought. "My-lord?" She said softly. "Yes, Rin?" He answered without looking at her. "Well, I never did find out were you got that necklace from." She stated, hoping for an answer. He looked at her. "Kagome gave it to me. After the wedding." He said simply. Rin nodded, she remembered the wedding well. It was beautiful and Kagome was no exception.

She wore a homemade dress made from cotton. It was very different from the standard style. It was a simple tie-around-the-neck dress made with an extremely simple color. It was white. It was long enough to be decent, but short enough to leave the men begging.

After the wedding, as Rin remembered, the bride suddenly disappeared. Maybe that was when she went to meet with The Demon Lord, but it was not Rin's place to judge. "I remember her disappearing then coming back. Was that when she gave you the necklace?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

IKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIK

"I thought I would find you here." Kagome said as she walked into a clearing were Sesshoumaru was sitting. She had felt his aura earlier, but she was just now able to get away from the crowds.

"Of course. How did it go?" Sesshoumaru said. He really didn't care of course, otherwise he would've come to the wedding himself, but it was respectful for him to ask. "It went fine." Kagome answered as emotionless as he.

Sesshoumaru nodded at his new sister.

Kagome smiled at him and walked over. She brought her hands around her neck and lifted something from it. Before The Western Lord knew what it was, she had put it around his neck.

He grabbed the little shiny dog and looked at it curiously. "Why did you give me this?" He asked her, completely baffled. She giggled and smiled at him. "For excepting me into your clan." She said.

IKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIK

Well, that does it for now, hopefully, this time it's easier to read and keep ya'lls short attention span.

Love,

TheMelz

Review please!

PEACE!


End file.
